


I got real things on my mind  and no, it ain't you

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cuties, First Dates, M/M, Secret Crush, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Doyoung accidently forgets his keys and, unfortunately for doyoung, his hot neighbor who he may or may not be crushing on gets locked out too.





	I got real things on my mind  and no, it ain't you

Doyoung admits he has a teeny tiny crush on his neighbor that's why he hates him.

Johnny was the buff, tall, handsome guy next door and he hated that he had to see his face everyday. 

He was walking home after a tiring day of college with Johnny beside him.

He would rather walk alone with his thoughts but he can't deny that he enjoyed the company.

"So how was your day today?" Johnny asked in hopes of striking up a conversation, he always did. 

"Exhausting, yours?" He replies.

Johnny smiles and shakes his head slightly. "You always say that."

"Its because I'm always exhausted, I thought it was pretty obvious, Now stop talking." 

Johnny looks at him with an amusing expression on his face. He always looks at him like that and Doyoung's heart can't help but flutter. 

Just five more painful minutes. 

They walked in silence, the sound of their steps echoing on the rough surface, the sun shining right in their eyes. 

Doyoung, squinting, looks at the guy beside him. He's kind of pretty with this angle, his lips look really pretty specifically and also his hair looks really soft, he has the urge to touch it- _ oh my God _he's smiling now, oh my God he's such a pretty motherf-

Doyoung snaps out of it when Johnny looks at him. His eyes go wide and he starts looking around, hmm, the trees look pretty with sunlight shining through them.

"How much time is it going to take you to realize you've missed your house?" Johnny proclaims.

"What!" Doyoung shrieks.

"Yeah, you were pretty busy looking at me, I mean, not that I mind,"

Doyoung can hear the smirk in his voice and he hates that. This is exactly what he was afraid of, his stupid flirting. 

Doyoung just asks him to shut up instead of listening to his stupid pickup lines which make him very much blush and then make him scream in his pillow at night when they suddenly cross his mind, not that he thinks about what he said twenty four seven. 

Doyoung strides as fast as he can back his way. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"And disturb you from looking at me? I think not." 

Doyoung makes a grunting noise and keeps walking, he's more or less running now. Johnny stops walking with him somewhere in between and doyoung climbs the stairs to his porch. He rummages in the front pocket of his bag but he can't hear the familiar sound of the keys banging together. 

His eyes widen when he remembers that he left them on his side table when he was hurriedly inserting books in his back. He bangs his head on the door. 

He forgot his keys inside. He bangs his head again and his family had to go out today of all days, his head makes a light thud sound against the door again. 

"You okay?" He hears a voice behind him. It startles doyoung so much that he turns around and accidentally slaps the other person. 

"Ow!" Johnny exaggerates holding his left cheek. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, oh my God are you okay?" Doyoung concedes. "That was an accident, I didn't mean to, oh my God."

"Its okay, I'm fine," Johnny stretches his face muscles by making weird expressions which he thinks are cute but he would never say that out loud.

When Johnny is finished rubbing his cheek and stopped making weird expressions he shouts "what did you do that for!" 

"It wasn't my fault you creeped up behind me!" Doyoung defends himself.

"I forgot my keys and I saw you banging your head on the damn wall and came to ask if you were okay!"

"Well it's because i- wait what?" Doyoungs head is spinning now. "Y-you forgot your keys?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Johnny answers cautiously.

"You've got to be kidding me," doyoung is about to go mad. Does this mean he has to stay with this guy for more than five minutes!? This is going to be a nightmare. 

Or he can totally ditch him and call his friends to pick him up or maybe he can take a taxi and go to his favourite park.

But it's Johnny. One part of him was telling him to ditch Johnny but the other part was telling him to spend some time together and maybe get to know each other a little better. 

Doyoung sighed and sat down on the porch stairs, his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening," 

He hears Johnny taking a seat next to him. "Sucks to be you I guess," he hears him whisper and this was it, the last straw. Ditching it is. 

Doyoung stands up and starts walking down the street and up to the main road. 

"Hey! Where are you going!" He hears Johnny call out behind him. 

"Ditching you! I can't stand your annoying ass!" Doyoung huffs out.

Johnny catches up with him and now he's right beside him, "Woah, woah, did you just swear at me? That's so cool bro, I didn't know you had it in you," hes smiling from ear to ear now. doyoung huffs in annoyance and makes his strides longer. 

But Johnny's legs are longer and it's like he's walking rather than running. "I thought you said you'd make it up to me," Johnny pouts and doyoung stops in his tracks. 

Not because of the pout but because he had reached the main road where he could easily find a taxi. Johnny hits his brakes too and looks at him. 

Doyoung sighs. "Ugh, who am I kidding, let's get this over with," he turns to face Johnny and speaks a little louder, "what do you wanna do?" 

Johnny's eyes widen for a second then his surprised expression morphs into amusement. 

Doyoung's shouldn't be this affected but here he is. 

"Um, oh my God, does in-n-out sound good?" Johnny replies, excitement visible on his face and in his voice. 

Doyoung bites his inner cheeks from not smiling at that, that's so stupid and so _ Johnny _. 

"Yeah, I'm starving so anything would be good right about now," doyoung replies as casually as he could. 

"Good," Johnny is grinning that stupid grin again. If he keeps this up, doyoung might have to kiss him. 

  
  


They reach their location and it's an 80's style diner with red and white tiles on the walls and booths for sitting. 

Doyoung has a feeling the interior is the reason why he likes this place. 

They take a seat in the booth nearest to the counter and place their orders. The window on their left side gave a view of the traffic and people going on about their day. 

They're sitting facing each other, Johnny is smiling whereas doyoung has his arms crossed and is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Stop doing that or I might have to-" Doyoung's eyes widen and he stops himself before he could say anything stupid. 

"Or I might have to kiss you?" Johnny finishes, his smile growing bigger by every second if that was possible. 

Doyoung looks him in the eyes and replies "Or I might have to _ kill _ you." 

"Oho," Johnny lets his head fall back and laughs. "Nice save,"

Doyoung takes in that beautiful sound and smiles, he got to admit that _ was _ a nice save.

Their food arrives and they talk about their favourite dishes other than cheeseburgers.

"My favourite dish is probably my mom's homemade anything," Johnny speaks with his mouth full of fries. 

Doyoung would have smacked him because he was speaking with a full mouth but what he said about his mom's cooking makes his heart melt, that's so cute, what the heck. 

"So you prefer homemade meals?" Doyoung asks and Johnny hums. "You should try my omelete," Doyoung doesn't know why he said that but it's too late to turn back now. "I mean not only my omelete, the other dishes too, but like, what I mean is that I can cook too and-"

"Are u inviting me to breakfast?" Johnny cuts in. Doyoung looks at him and he's smiling again, he rolls his eyes and simply states a no. 

After they've finished their burgers, Johnny, out of nowhere, asks "hey, would you like to share this milkshake with me?" 

Doyoung chokes on his fries, _ "what?" _

"I mean there's this scientific theory that if you stare into each other's eyes long enough, you can fall in love," Johnny shrugs, "and I don't know, I just wanna know if it works?"

"You want to see if I can fall in love with you?" Doyoung chokes out. 

Doyoung's head and heart are about to explode. His heart is beating at an abnormal rate and his head is having a million thoughts per second.

Only if he knew.

"Well, if you put it that way," Johnny is staring right into his eyes and doyoung doesn't know how to respond.

"Ok," he says softly. 

He removes the straw from his milkshake, puts it in Johnny's and takes the straw between his lips. Johnny does the same and _ oh _, they're so close now. Neither of them were breathing and doyoung took every sip carefully as to not finish the milkshake too quickly, he could stay like this forever. 

His eyes were beautiful as usual, the sun was setting in the background but it didn't compare to the universes and stars in his eyes. The sun rays hit his eyes in every perfect spot possible. His eyes were like honey, gold, sunsets at the beach, marigolds in a field, his favourite chocolate, his favourite song. His favourite eyes were staring right at him and he tried to ignore the burning feeling in his cheeks. 

He didn't know if this confirmed his suspicion of Johnny liking him back, his thoughts were still conflicted. He couldn't, right? He's always like this, flirty and playful, but doyoung couldn't deny the way he sounded serious and how the smile from his face was gone. 

Johnny moves back and doyoung looks at him innocently. They both stay like that for a second, a minute, he lost track of time. He didn't know if time was moving too fast or too slow.

"So are you in love with me yet?" Johnny asks. It's a serious question, he can notice that much from his face. Doyoung didn't realize the milkshake had finished and moves away from the straw.

Everything slowed down for Doyoung now. The sun was still setting in the background, the colorful sky, the shadows on the red booth seats, the sound of people chattering in the background, the golden hour hitting Johnny's face. He wanted to take a picture. 

"Yeah," Doyoung finally answers. "I've been in love for awhile now." 

Its now or never, right?

Johnny exhales and runs his hands through his hair. "Say sike," 

"What?" Doyoung frowns, he's ready to throw a fit if this was a stage to confess his feelings. 

"Listen if you think this is a joke then it's not, okay?" he's rubbing his face now, "I actually have feelings for you but you kinda hate me and if you're kidding, I get it-" 

"Shut your annoying ass up." Doyoung cuts in. 

Johnny sighs, "see this is what I'm talking about-" 

"I said shut up before I kiss you," doyoung is grinning like a loser now and Johnny looks up at him. "Pay the bill so I can kiss you." 

"Wasn't this your treat for slapping me?" Johnny raises an eyebrow. Doyoung gives him a look. "Fine, fine, I'll pay." 

Johnny pays up at the counter and they both head out. Their houses were just a couple of blocks after crossing the main road but doyoung decides to pull Johnny in an alley behind the restaurant. 

He pushes Johnny against a wall, his arms on his shoulders and his body swaying a bit, "Maybe we could've spent our day like this if you weren't such a coward," then doyoung let's out a chuckle, "I can't believe you thought I actually hated you."

Johnny pouts, "how was I supposed to know? You literally told me to Shut up every single day." 

"Well, that's because i didn't want to hear any of your stupid pickup lines,"

"Was it because you knew you were gonna fall for me," Johnny asks flashing a grin.

Doyoung scoffs.

He's looking at him again, his eyes, his nose, his _ lips _. The colorful sky above them just makes doyoung want to kiss the hell out of him.

Johnny slowly leans in for a kiss when Doyoung's phone starts ringing, he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. He can hear Johnny laugh when he turns around and brings out the phone from his pocket.

"_ I hate you." _ He whispers before accepting the call. "Hi, mom. Yeah, no because I forgot my keys. Yeah, ok, ok coming, bye."

"She wants me to come home so, we should probably get going." Doyoung resentfully admits. 

Johnny grinning, holds doyoung's hand and intertwines their fingers. "Let's go then," 

They reach home a little too early for doyoung's liking. He liked holding hands with Johnny and looking at him for no reason at all. He feels cold when Johnny lets go of his hand when they reach doyoung's house. He rings the bell and his mom opens up the door, he hugs her and tells her about how Johnny and him were stuck outside. They were neighbors so she didn't question much when doyoung took Johnny to his room. 

Johnny has never seen doyoung's room before but he had seen the lounge and the kitchen when his mother comes over. 

"Your room is cute," Johnny says looking around. "Can I say something?" 

Doyoung looks at him skeptically, with squinting eyes and tells him to continue. 

"I didn't actually forget my keys, I had them with me the whole time." Johnny confesses with the corner of his lips slightly quirking up. "I just made that up to spend some time with you." 

"You're so annoying." Doyoung says as he pulls Johnny in by the collar of his shirt and attaches his lips with the other's. 

The kiss was everything to doyoung. Not that he's dreamt of this like a bazillion times. It's slow and doyoung knows Johnny is doing it on purpose to drive him mad. Doyoung's brain was right after all, he was a pain in the ass. Johnny's lips on his were warm and silky and doyoung's hand were in his hair and Johnny's hands were on his waist and his lips on his. This was all he ever wanted.

Doyoung didn't realize he was being pushed when he hits the wall this makes doyoung lose his composure and that's when Johnny takes Doyoung's tongue in between his teeth and smiles. This drives him absolutely mad. How _ dare _ he smile while doing something like that. He stays there, edging his teeth to the end of his tongue in a very slow manner and when the tongue is out of his teeth, he doesn't kiss him. He just stays like that, his breath fanning Doyoung's lips and he could feel the light brush of his lips but he still wouldn't kiss him properly.

"I don't know if I wanna kick you in the shins or kiss you right now," doyoung mumbles. 

"Can I choose?" Johnny asks with an eye blinding smile. "Kick" 

"You _ asshole _," doyoung connects his lips again with the others in hopes of shutting him up and it works. 

They hear Doyoung's mom calling for dinner but they don't want to let go just yet. Johnny hesitantly pulls away and keeps planting small pecks on doyoung's lips and he can't help but smile. 

"I should probably go, my mom would be waiting." Johnny mutters.

"Ok then," doyoung replies softly looking at the hands clasped together. 

They reach the door. Johnny's on the porch while doyoung is inside but their hands are still glued. 

"See you tomorrow?" Johnny asks, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Doyoung smiles, "bet."

Johnny kisses his hand, looks at doyoung with the most softest look in his eyes and then walks away. 

Doyoung stares at him with his head leaning on the door frame and watches Johnny until he reaches his own porch.

Johnny looks at him, flashes his stupid cute smile and then walks in.

Doyoung closes the door behind him and catches himself smiling for no apparent reason. 

Oh shit, he's in love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dollar dollar bill yoooo


End file.
